Saying I Love You
by Kinomoto1995
Summary: Soul is in love with his meister, Maka, and decides to tell her what he feels about her. Read this to find out how he did it. One-shot. Soul and Maka.


Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic. So please, go a bit easy on me. Characters here might be out of character. And don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Note:

Talking: "talk"

Thinking: "_think" _(except for the flashback)

**Flashback**

_Applause. The sound of many people clapping. Congratulating… "Maka-chan and Soul-kun! Congratulations! You have collected 99 evil souls and 1 witch soul! And as promised, Soul-kun will be one of my weapons!" Shinigami-sama said._

_Applause again._

_Maka looked at Soul with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy._

"_W-we… We did it, Soul." Maka said._

**Present time, 1 day after Soul was made a Death scythe**

_Ding dong._

"Hai! Wait a minute!"

Hurried footsteps. The sound of the lock opening. Revealing...

"Konni – oh! Soul, you're back!" Maka said.

"Why did you lock the door?" Soul asked.

"Sorry. As you can see, I'm alone in this apartment. Some stranger might go in if I don't lock the door. By the way, don't you have your keys with you?"

"No."

Soul stretched and it was accompanied with loud popping sounds.

"_I only asked for advice and Kid gave me a 2 hr. lecture. Uncool._" Soul thought.

"So, what did Shinigami-sama talk about?" Maka asked.

"_Oh great. What'll I tell her? I can't tell her I lied to her_." Soul thought.

"We just talked about what work Death scythes do." Soul lied (again).

"Okay. Rest for a while. Lunch will be done in 30 mins. or so." Maka said.

"I wonder what's up with him." Maka thought as she looked at Soul's retreating back.

**35 minutes later**

"Soul! Lunch is ready!" Maka shouted to her weapon.

Soul walked out of his room. But he looked different.

"Soul, are you alright?" Maka said while touching Soul's forehead.

"Ahh! You're burning up!"

Soul blushed at the touch but Maka didn't notice.

"Come on. Let's eat now. After that you'll rest." Maka said.

"_Why's he sick? He's never been sick like this before. And when did this start." _Maka thought.

**After eating lunch**

"Leave your plate there, Soul. I'll clean up. You can go to your room or lie down on the sofa so you can rest." Maka said

"Maka, have you seen Blair?" Soul asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Actually, she left this morning. Minutes after you left." Maka answered.

"Why?"

"I don't really know the details. All she said to me was that she's going out. Shopping maybe. She'll just call to let us know if she's now on her way home."

_Ring .Rinngg. Riiinnnggg._

"Hai? Maka speaking."

"Maka-chan! It's me, Blair."

"Blair? You're on your way home now?"

"No. Actually, I won't be going back home for a while. I'll be staying in Black Star's house for a while,"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Blair wait-"

_Totototototot._

"Who called?" Soul asked.

"Blair." Maka answered.

"Is she going home now?"

"No. She said she'll be staying at Black Star's place for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just answered 'Just because'."

"Looks like we'll be alone for a while."

"Hai."

**Meanwhile, at the mall…**

"_This is the perfect plan for Maka-chan and Soul-kun!_" Blair thought while dialing numbers on her phone.

"Hello? Tsubaki-chan?"

"Hai. Who's this please?"

"It's me, Blair."

"So you're now coming over?"

"Hai! Just wait for me."

"Hai."

_Tot._

"_Hehe… Let's just see what happens. And I hope it's a good thing." _Blair thought with a smile.

**Time skip**

**5:00 pm, Soul and Maka's apartment**

"_Soul… I have something to tell you for a long time now." Maka said. Her face is becoming redder by the second._

"_What is it?"_

_Maka moved closer, her face already very red._

"_I didn't have the courage to tell you before. But maybe you can get what I mean through this."_

_Maka slowly closed the gap between them… Closer and closer until…_

"Soul! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

Soul looked blearily around their living room. Then he saw his meister's worried face.

"_I was having a good dream and she had to snap me out of it. Uncool." _Soul thought.

"I noticed that you were becoming very red on the face so I was worried and decided to wake you up." Maka said.

"I was? _Must be because of the dream." _

"You were. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now."

"Okay. I'll just finish making dinner."

Soul looked at his meister's retreating back.

"_How can I tell her that I love her? I should tell her now. But what if she rejects me? What if she loves somebody else? But what if she loves me too but I won't tell her I love her?" _Soul thought to himself.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Now that Soul is a Death scythe, he might be busy from time to time. I won't have time to tell him 'because he might be busy. I have to tell him now that I love him. But what if he rejects me? What if he loves somebody else? But what if he loves me but I won't tell him I love him?" _Maka thought while cooking.

Maka looked over her shoulder and saw Soul watching TV and writing something on a piece of paper.

"_What's he writing?" _Maka thought.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Plan B is complete! If I can't do Plan A, Plan B will be put into action." _Soul thought while writing a letter.

**After 20-25 minutes…**

"Soul! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay. Keep your cool. You can tell her. You've been together for a long time! You've never felt nervous in front of her before. Just do it. Tell her. Tell her how you feel." Soul whispered to himself just to keep himself calm.

They sat down to eat. Maka noticed that Soul looked very nervous.

"_Why's he nervous? What's he nervous about?" _Maka thought.

Soul was as nervous as a pre-schooler on his very first day at school. Shivers ran down his spine. His heartbeat became fast. The more he glanced at Maka, the more he felt nervous. He tried to avert his eyes towards other objects but failed.

"_I'll tell her after dinner." _Soul thought.

"Maka, I have something to tell you after dinner" Soul said.

"Okay." Maka said.

Silence. For Maka, who was oblivious to what Soul was going to do, silence was peaceful. But for Soul, who was really nervous, the silence was really unbearable.

**After dinner…**

"I'll clean up. After that tell me whatever you're going to say to me." Maka said while standing up.

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the living room." Soul answered.

Soul went to the living room. Maka followed soon after.

"So, what's going on? What are you going to tell me?" Maka asked.

Soul gathered up his courage and started to speak.

"I… I wanted to tell you this for a while now. I wanted to tell you that I… I-I-I l-lo-love… Please give me a minute." Soul said nervously.

Soul turned his back and took deep breaths to calm himself. While Maka looked at Soul sweat dropping.

"I waited for a long time to tell you that I… I love you!" Soul said to Maka.

Maka just stared at Soul. Hardly believing what was happening.

"Well? Please say something! I know it's a bit late. I should have told you a bit earlier. But I was afraid you'd reject me." Soul said, locking their gazes for a moment.

"Maka, please say something."

"I… I didn't know this… all this… and all this time I hid this from you." Maka said looking away from Soul.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"I actually am in the same situation as are in. I've really wanted to tell you that I… I love you, Soul Eater Evans!" Maka said looking back at Soul.

It was now Soul's turn to hardly believe anything but regained his composure.

"And I love you too, Maka Albarn." Soul said.

And then they hugged each other tightly, refusing to let go of each other. But unknown to the two, 6 persons were watching them confess to each other.

"Finally, they confessed!" Liz said, smiling.

"I'm happy for them." Tsubaki agreed.

"Soul-kun and Maka-chan are now together!" Patty said.

"So your plan worked. Nice job." Black Star said to Blair.

"So we have another event to celebrate for." Kid said between sniffles.

Kid looked at Blair angrily.

"Aww, Kiddo-kun! Don't be so serious!" Blair said.

"It's your fault I got a cold! You know perfectly well I'm allergic to your fur!" Kid said angrily.

"Come on. Let's get going." Tsubaki said.

**THE END**

Author's note:

I know. I'm still an amateur. Please review and tell me what you think. Advices are welcome. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Ja!


End file.
